


A Tub for Two

by wolfgal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgal/pseuds/wolfgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas and Vilkas return from a day's hunting. Tired and dirty, they are both in need of bath and in the course of doing so discover the pleasures of sharing their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tub for Two

**Author's Note:**

> *contains graphic incest*

Aela stood, hands on hips, glaring at the two men standing before her in staunch anger like a mother scolding her naughty children.

   “I don't care how successful your hunt was,” the fiery redhead snapped, “I am not going to be put off my dinner by the stench of you two! By the Gods, you look and smell worse than a rotting draugr!”

Farkas looked down at his armour, covered in blood and hair from the deer he had carried back to the Mead Hall. He raised his armpit and sniffed then grabbed his brothers arm, sniffing that as well before Vilkas pulled away from him with a fierce snarl.

   “Vilkas stinks more.” the huge warrior rumbled. Seeing his brother throw him a darkening scowl, Farkas shrugged. “Well you do! And you're filthier than me too!” he pointed to Vilkas's grime soaked armour, “Though I don't know why when I was the one doing all the work.”

   “ _Doing all the work_?” Vilkas retorted with heated indignation, “Ysgramor's beard! All you did was carry the beast home! I was the one who killed it!”

   “Yeah, takes a lot of effort to stand behind a bush and shoot it with your bow.” Farkas scoffed.

His face flaring red in anger, Vilkas opened his mouth to offer a fuming rebuttal, but was cut short by Aela.

   “Enough! You're both as foul as each other as far as I'm concerned! And I really don't give a skeever's arse who did the most work! Bottom line is neither of you will be sitting at the table until you have washed!”

His lips set in a tight petulant scowl, Vilkas turned from his twin to face the huntress. “I will _not_ have you ordering us about woman!” he thundered, his brows furrowing in rage. “We're tired and hungry and by the Gods! WE WILL EAT NOW!”

Moving to push past her, Vilkas suddenly felt his legs taken out from under him. With a surprised yelp he fell forwards, to have his face pushed into the wooden floor by Aela's hands. He struggled to stand, but the huntress had her knee firmly in the middle of his back. She was stronger than she looked and held down the warrior quite easily, much to Vilkas's chagrin.

    “You will eat AFTER you have bathed.” Aela hissed at him. She dug her knee forcibly into the man's back causing him to grunt in pain, “and DON'T call me ' _woman_ '!” She pushed again even harder to drive her point home, then slowly released her grip and stood up. “NOW GO! Downstairs! Both of you! And I don't want to see either of you back up here until you are clean!”

Farkas had begun to snigger at his brother being pinned down so effortlesly, but the sound caught in his throat as Aela threw him a black look. Lowering his eyes, he nodded and grabbed Vilkas by the arm, dragging him down the stairs to their rooms before his twin could argue anymore.

  

The two men stood over an iron tub large and wide enough to stretch out in, both filling it with warm water which they were tipping in with buckets. Farkas was emptying his pail with great gusto, eager to get this bath over and done with so he could sate his growling stomach with a good feed & strong ale. In his haste, he inadvertently splashed his brother, causing Vilkas to swear heatedly at him. Farkas ignored him. He had spent the past half hour listening to his brother's angry mutterings while fetching water. He wanted to be able to console his twin, but he knew from past experience that when Vilkas's pride had been hurt, it was best to remain quiet and just let him get it out of his system.

   “Damn woman! Treating us like we're still children!” Vilkas griped, tipping in the last bucket load of water before tossing it angrily across the room. He looked up to see Farkas had already begun to remove his armour. “What do you think you're doing?” he snarled.

The large warrior paused in his undressing. “I'm going to have a bath, of course!” he said sounding puzzled.

   “No you're not!” Vilkas glowered, “Not until I've had mine! I'm not bathing in your dirt! Besides, you take too long! I'm not in the mood for a cold bath tonight!”

Usually Farkas was happy enough to give in to his brother, but he hadn't eaten all afternoon and he was starving. With his hunger taking precedence over his amenable nature, he hurriedly began to tear off the rest of his clothes. “Sorry brother,” he smirked, “But first one undressed gets the bath first!”

Swearing profusely, Vilkas also tore at his armour, determined to beat his brother to the tub. But, having started before him, his twin was quicker and by the time the slimmer warrior had stripped down Farkas was already stepping into the tub. With an irate snarl, Vilkas made an attempt to push his sibling out and get in himself.

But he was no match for his larger and stronger brother who, grinning profusely, easily wrestled his arms out of the way. Not one to give in though, Vilkas fought back with all his strength, determined to fight his twin for supremacy of the tub. He tried to bring his arm around Farkas's shoulder in the hope of pushing him out, but his brother's solid body wouldn't budge. He heard Farkas laugh at his attempt, which only served to anger him more and with a roaring growl he threw his leaner frame up against his twin.

As he did so, he felt his manhood brush up and rub against that of his brother's. The sensation caught Vilkas by surprise and he paused, momentarily embarrassed by how good it felt. Taking advantage of his sudden hesitation, Farkas gripped him tightly and prepared to toss him out. But the tub was slippery, causing the larger warrior to lose his footing and sending both brothers tumbling into the water together in a locked embrace.

Vilkas emerged from the water coughing and spluttering, a furious glare on his face made even darker by Farkas's guffawing. “Shor's bones Farkas! What do you think you're playing at!” he cried, pushing his twin off of him.

   “Oh lighten up Vil!” Farkas sniggered, “You started this remember? Though you should know by now that you're no match for my superior strength!” with a teasing smirk he flexed his muscles. “Now, seeing as we're in the bath together, why don't you scrub my back?” Reaching for the soap, Farkas held it out to his brother with a smirk.

   “Scrub your own back.” Vilkas pouted, knocking the soap from his twin's hand so it fell, with a plop, into the water.

   “You used to like scrubbing my back when we were little.” Farkas reminded him, a hint of playful teasing in his voice.

   “Ysgramor's beard! How many times do I have to remind you we're not kids anymore!” Vilkas snapped, “Besides, I never liked it. I only did it to shut up your whining.”

Farkas's smile instantly melted away and his shoulders slumped as his demeanor changed into one of abject sadness. “I was trying to make you feel better, but I guess I failed in that. I'll get out and leave you alone then.” He moved to stand, but was stopped by Vilkas's hand on his arm.

Vilkas had regretted his words as soon as he said them. He was taking his foul mood out on his brother and he was instantly ashamed of himself for doing so. Seeing his twin's crestfallen & hurt look was more than he could bare.

   “No, stay.” he murmured his face softening, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just...not in a good mood.”

   “You never are.” Farkas growled, but the warrior settled himself back down into the water, his large frame taking up a sizeable amount of the tub.

Vilkas sighed as he positioned his slimmer body to allow space for Farkas . His twin was right. He was constantly ill-tempered and angry, but more at himself than anything else. Gods! How he wished at times that he shared his brother's easy going, jovial nature, but it was not who he was. Even when he tried, he couldn't bring himself to relax enough to be as carefree and laid back as Farkas. Still, it wasn't fair to take his attitude out on the one person who truly cared for him.

Running his hands along the bottom of the bath, Vilkas found the soap and held it out. “Turn around.” he ordered not unkindly.

Without a word, Farkas obediently twisted his body around so his back was to his twin. In the course of doing so, Vilkas couldn't help but notice his brother's manhood. Although he had seen it many times before (both brothers being well used to dressing and undressing in front of each other) there was something about the way the water glistened on it which drew his eyes. The memory of how it had felt when his own shaft had been pressed up against it stirred something within him and he felt himself grow hard.

   “ _Gods! What am I thinking? I know it's been awhile since I've had release, but to get turned on by the thought of my brother's cock?”_

Slightly embarrassed, Vilkas was glad Farkas had his back to him and couldn't see his rising hard-on. Telling himself it would go away if he didn't think about it, he tentatively reached over to begin scrubbing down his twin's muscular back. For several minutes he rubbed the soap over it in firm rolling strokes, his actions causing Farkas to give out low happy moans as he relished the soothing feel on his skin. Much to his mortification, Vilkas realized he was enjoying listening to his twin to the extent that his manhood was growing even harder.

   “Er...do mine now.” Vilkas spoke hurriedly, pushing the soap into his brother's hand and quickly turning around before Farkas could see his reddening face and fully erect shaft. Closing his eyes, Vilkas desperately tried to conjure up images that would take his mind off his arousal – draugr, skeevers...even Tilma! But as he felt Farkas's strong hands begin to firmly rub the muscles on his shoulders and back, he realized with a groan that he was lost. The only thing that was going to release him from this feeling was to indulge himself. Before he could think about what he was doing, he grabbed his brother's hand and slid it around his waist and down to his groin.

   “Scrub me here.” Vilkas ordered, his voice low and husky with the hot throbbing pain of desire coursing through him. He was expecting Farkas to treat it as a joke and to refuse him with a laugh. But instead his twin complied, wrapping his large calloused fingers around Vilkas's shaft and stroking it slowly from base to tip.

   “Like this?”

Farkas's deep voice was so close to his ear that Vilkas could feel his hot breath. Letting out an involuntary moan, it was all he could do to nod. Giving in to the pleasure of his brother's touch, Vilkas leaned back against his twins chest as Farkas continued to fondle him. Nestling his head into his brother's neck, Vilkas closed his eyes and moaned again as he felt his twin gently kissing the side of his face. He heard Farkas's deep, gravelly voice whisper softly to him

   “I don't like to see you so worked up and angry. I want to cheer you up, make you feel better.”

   “Farkas...I...”

   “Shhhh...hush. Relax and let me please you.” Farkas rumbled softly, placing lingering kisses down his neck.

   “This isn't...we shouldn't...”

Vilkas gave a sharp yelp as his brother bit into his neck hard.

   “I told you to be quiet and relax.” Farkas growled affectionately. “Just this once brother, don't argue with me.” Running a soapy hand up along his twin's stomach, he gently caressed his chest before grabbing a nipple and rolling it firmly between his fingers. All the while he maintained his rhythm on Vilkas's fully erect manhood and continued to kiss and suckle down his brother's neck to his shoulders.

Vilkas gulped, a groan escaping his lips as he lay back in his brother's strong arms, enjoying the sensation that was pulsing through him. He felt all his troubles and worries slip away until there was nothing but the pleasure of his brother's love filling him. Moaning again he suddenly realized it wasn't enough – he wanted more!

Twisting abruptly around, he threw his arms around Farkas's broad shoulders and pushed his twin back against the tub so he lay atop his sibling. Straddling his twin's thick thighs, he slowly began to gyrate his hips, rubbing his erect cock firmly against his brother's. Farkas responded by grabbing his head and pulling his lips to his own. He engulfed Vilkas's mouth in a hard passionate kiss as his hands slid over the supple firm skin of his twin's ass.

For a long moment the two men remained thus, their lips locked as their tongues hungrily sought the taste of each other. Eventually Vilkas pulled away and sat up so that Farkas's cock slid between his ass cheeks. “You want to please me, do you?” he growled softly, his dominate nature beginning to take control again. Running one hand through Farkas's thick dark hair, he threw his brother a slight smile as his sibling nodded eagerly. “Then show me how much you love me. Let me feel you deep inside me.”

Farkas needed no further urging. He was painfully rigid himself and was eager to seek release as well. Pulling his brother's ass cheeks apart with his large, strong hands, he positioned his cock between them and gradually began to insert it. The tightness of Vilkas's entrance felt so good, like nothing he had felt before. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped his lips as a wave of pure bliss washed through his veins like a tidal surge. It was all he could do to restrain himself from shoving his cock in furiously, but he was concerned about causing his brother pain. As it was, he felt Vilkas stiffen slightly as he slid his shaft in deeper. Worried, Farkas paused.

   “Am I hurting you?” he asked with apprehension.

   "A little.” Vilkas admitted, then reassured his brother.”But it feels good too. Keep going...don't stop.”

Hesitantly, Farkas inserted himself further, allowing for his twin's warm tight hole to open up and accommodate his large cock, until his sibling was fully impaled upon it.

Bringing his knees in firmly against Farkas's sides, Vilkas used all the strength he could muster to push up with his thighs into a deliberate bouncing rhythm. Throwing back his head, he let out a shuddering moan as he felt his twin's rigid shaft hit a sweet spot deep inside.

   “Aaaaah YES! Faster brother! Fuck me faster!” he placed his hands on Farkas's broad chest for support and began to thrust his hips wildly against his brother's as a fire of heated euphoria raced through his body, engulfing him and driving him on with urgency.

Farkas let out a low rumbling pant, his breathing becoming heavier with each thrust. Gazing up at his twin, seeing him riding his cock while water droplets glistened and ran down his chest, added to the sheer pleasure of the sensation.

_He looks so beautiful_ , Farkas thought, watching Vilkas's face as it radiated nothing but intense sensual delight. _So happy...because of me._ That notion tugged deep at Farkas's core, adding to his carnal pleasure. His fingers's clinched his twin's ass cheeks in a rough, tight grip, his nails digging into the skin and drawing a thin line of blood, to which Vilkas seemed not to notice nor care.

The water sloshed about them as they rode each other hard in a frenzy of sexual emotion, their actions becoming faster until both were bucking wildly against each other. Vilkas's hot throbbing cock slapped and rubbed against Farkas's stomach, crying out for sweet release as well. Wrapping his hand around it, he ran his long fingers up and down it's length in swift, vigorous strokes with a furious growling cry.

The action was enough to tip Farkas over the edge. With a mighty grunt, he shot his load deep into his brother, pounding Vilkas's ass over and over as he filled it with his warm fluid. Tilting back his head, Vilkas orgasmed as well with a gasping moan, his seed squirting over Farka's body and into the water where it glistened like a string of pearls.

With the pair of them spent, Vilkas slid off his brother. He pulled him close in an embrace, and the two men lay together, both panting heavily, for several minutes. Their hands caressed each other absently as though neither wished to let the other go.

   “I think we're clean enough now Farkas.” Vilkas finally murmured, gently brushing back his twin's dark hair from his face and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Shall we go fill that stomach of yours?”

Farkas responded with an eager nod, grinning broadly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
